Defense Platform
Overview * Building Progression Outpost 6 - Sept 2014 Information *Base weapon (turrets) are mounted on stationary defense platforms. *The higher the level of the platform, the better the armor the longer it will survive an attack. *Starting at level 3 platforms they can also accept Base Specials. *A level 4 platform is also called by some a "DU4 Platform" as you need to have already researched Depleted Uranium 4 armor to build it. *You start out building Defense Platforms level 1 *Higher level Defense Platforms are acquired by upgrading a lower level one *NEW Sept. 2014 -- Base Defense Turrets now have a new slot for Armor. Research this turret armor in your Naval Lab *NEW Sept. 2014 -- Base Turrets now consume and add to overall base power level *'L5 Turrets are 4000 power '(they take over 10 days to upgrade from L4) *'L5 Turrets take about 6.5 hours to repair' *NEW, Sept. 2015, with the new OP7, there are now Level 6 turrets (12+ days to upgrade from L5) offering another slot too; just be patient with the long upgrade time and be happy you'll have a few TANKED turret platforms when complete (by Xmas). OP7 also greatly increased base power (to 85000) so make your base more formidible as soon as you can! *L6 turret platforms are rated at 6400 power - a huge increase over the 4000 power only for the L5. *L6 platforms have 4 total slots - see image one page below. *L6's take 7h 20m to repair when destroyed *''NEW, MAR. 2016, L7 turret platforms with BP '''Outpost Level 8' added *L7 turret platform have 280K basic armor with three armor slots and a (new type) transformer slot *L7 turret platform's power capacity increased to 8,155 Additional Facts There are six standard defensive weapons that can be mounted on a Defense Platform: *'Howitzer Cannon' - Offensive - Short Range, Low Damage, Ballistic. *'Sentinel Missiles' - Offensive - Long Range, Medium Damage, Penetrating. *'Victory Mortar' - Offensive - Long Range, High Damage, Explosive, Slow. *'Cerberus Rockets' - Offensive - Short Range, High Damage, Explosive. *'Flak Gun' - Defensive - Short-Medium Range, Anti-Penetrating. *'Bombard Rockets' - Defensive - Short Range, Anti-Explosive. There are also unique weapons that could be earned when they are available during an event: *'Halo Missile' - Offensive - Very Long Range, High Damage, Penetrating/Explosive, Spread, Slow. Easy to out run. *'Arc Missile' - Miniature Halo Missile, for players that could not earn the Halo. Around L50+ these are no longer helpful in your base. *'Javelin ' - Offensive - Very Long Range, High Damage, Ballistic/Penetrating, Highly Accurate, Slow. *'Disruptor Cannon '- Offensive - Short Range, High Damage, Ballistic, Accurate, Speed Debuffs. *'Vulture Missiles '- Offensive - Medium Range, High Damage, Penetrating/Explosive, Accurate, Critical Hits. *'Meteor Mortar '- Offensive - Long Range, Medium Damage, Explosive/Radiation, Spread, Extremely Slow. Super easy to out run. *'Napalm Missile '- Offensive - Medium Range, High Damage, Penetrating/Radiation, Spread, Burning Trail, Slow. *'Brimstone Missile '- Offensive - Very Long Range, High Damage, Penetrating/Radiation, Spread, Slow. *'Harpoon gun '- Offensive - Very Long Range, Low Damage, Ballistic, Accurate, Speed Debuffs. *'Coaxial Turret '- Offensive/Defensive - Medium Range, Low Damage, Ballistic/Anti-Penetrating/Anti-Explosive/Anti-UAV, Mildly Accurate, Extremely Fast. *'Gargoyle Depth Charge' - Offensive - Short Range, Very High Damage, Concussive, Spread, Hits Submerged and aguably *much better* than any Cerb Rocket turret. *'Executioner Missile '- and its big brother, the Dead Eye Executioner were Tier 5 and 6 prizes in the Frostbite Raid, Sept. 2014. The Executioner is a 10.5 day build; add another 8 hours to add the highly useful (nigh essential) SCRAM3 special to it. * Wendigo - not sure where to post this or some one can edit it r1 30k uranium r2 45k uranium r3 52k uranium r4 60k uranium r5 60600k uranium r6 61206k uranium r7 61818k uranium r8 62436k uranium r9 63060k uranium r10 63691k uranium Gallery Video (Video) Related Pages *Level 6 platform Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Category:Defense